A Spark of Rememberance
by ScyStorm
Summary: Arc the morphic Raichu, in a fight for the memories of his previous life, tries to lock his mind back into focus. It finally works, and slowly, he begins to remember his life, growing up as a science experiment. -- PLEASE NOTE THE WARNING


A SPARK OF REMEMBERANCE 

Pokemon Fan Fic  
By: Scy Storm  
Requested by: Kuro Feuer

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** A request from buddeh netsune Kuro, requesting the backstory behind a character of his, Livewire Arc the Raichu. And it also goes a bit deeper than that to one before Arc. It's a deep story, and I tried to make sure to keep it interesting. :P It also takes place in flashback form, which I will note with bold letters. (The start and the finish are present time, so it's a big gap as far as text goes.)

**INEVITABLE DISCLAIMER:** This is not a yiffy story, but it does have mentions and depiction of scientific experimentation, one way is of sexual nature. All of this is not too heavy, but it's worth noting.

* * *

Arc gasps as he snaps awake. He was leaning back against a tree. Looks like he fell asleep while resting from working. He looks over his white-furred body a bit, feeling around with his hands. No, he's still safe. Another of those nightmares. Every night's sleep, every little nap, his mind has been clouded by these thoughts - usually unpleasant - about his past. Ever since his change to a morph roughly 2 years before, ever since his body was altered, his memory was erased. Yet, his thoughts and memories remain in broken pieces, attacking him in pieces during his dreams. Or nightmares, as he'd rather think of them. 

Looking to the sky, he can tell it's nearing early evening. He looks over to the side, where his mate Kaika continues work on their shelter of tree branches being made into a cone-shape of sorts - a teepee, even, almost totally covered around with the leaves. She's a beautiful Flareon morph, one a Raichu morph like himself had never dreamed to meet in his life on the run. She's so wonderful to him, but he can't tell her about his past. Because he simply doesn't know about it. He knows from when his memory was erased, but before that, scattered pieces that haunt his dreams. He sets his head back against the tree. _Why..._

He closes his eyes. He can even see the images now, while his eyes are closed. _I just... I just want to know my past..._

He tries something he's tried before: Focusing on the memories. Trying somehow to get them to better come together. The memories seem to have been getting more clearer, so it's worth every try he can manage. And now... something is happening. He gasps softly in his concentration. A whirlwind of images appears before his closed eyes, as his memories are coming back into focus...

**FLASHBACK - Somewhere South of Saffron City, 28 years previous**

Genetic engineering has come a long way in the history of this world. It all started some 500 years before, when scientists used DNA from the thought-extinct Pokemon Mew to try and create a clone, a more powerful one. They succeeded, and paid with their lives. No one knows what happened to Mewtwo since then, but other scientists around the land were rather optimistic about what could be done if a Legendary Pokemon could be cloned. Genetic advancements continued, scientists learning how to power up Pokemon, maybe even make hybrids, though that idea was lost in time rather quickly. When the Legendary Pokemon either died out or started multiplying, techniques such as fossil replication, DNA extraction, or simply capturing them were used, and their DNA became used widespread, up to the point where it was almost common.

The most notable advancement to come in genetics was the creation of anthropomorphic Pokemon, or more popularly: Pokemorphs. Some were mixes of Pokemon and Human DNA, or others were simply Pokemon that were pure genetically manipulated. Either way, anthro Pokemon became commonplace after many years, some even intermingling with human society and living lives much like humans. Some even became scientists. And who better to know Pokemon, than Pokemon themselves?

One special lab, which was known for many advancements over the later centuries after the creation of Mewtwo, was outside of Saffron City, ran by Pokemorph Sandshrews, Raichus, and the head scientist, a Porygon2. The lab wasn't very secret, and you could easily hear about it in gossip in some places. One thing the lab was most known for producing was Livewires: Livewires are small electric Pokemon such as Voltorb, Magnemite, or the more widely used Pichu, were created specially, thoroughly tested, and then sent out to different parts of the world to serve as living power supplies for machines, structures, and similar. Maybe even entire cities.

Two certain cases of created Pichus will always be remembered in the records of the laboratory. They were going to be a completely new "breed" of Livewire. Pichu DNA was enhanced with the DNA of Electabuzz, Jolteon, and the Legendary known as Raikou. Their electric cheeks were to be modified using technology based off of Electrodes, to be done soon after their "birth." The DNA was implanted in the host Raichu mother, and many months later, the twin Pichus were "born," as planned. They were named Arc and Jolt by one of the scientists, for purposes of simple names, and were both labeled as being Livewire.

The intention with them, however, was not to send them out as power supplies. No, these Pichus were going to be experiments, with their mega DNA cocktail, and the Electrode modification to their cheeks that was added on. These were going to be a step up from other Pichus that were created in this lab, and tests had to be done to make sure they were stable enough to be used as the next generation of Livewires.

Arc and Jolt were raised as normal Pokemon in captivity until they were old enough to begin testing. Testing began easy: The mice were placed onto wheels, with electric-cups placed on their cheeks, and are forced to begin running on the wheel. As they were strained physically, the cups would suck the electricity out of their cheeks. This method, however, was ditched after almost the first attempt at both of them. The two ran faster, and faster, as usual, but as the electricity was coming out from their physical strain, their fur began to darken, blacker and blacker, the electricity being generated from their cheeks at impossible levels, threatening to overload the machine. Both attempts on the Chus were prematurely cut. And thankfully, the fur of the two faded back to the normal yellow after their excessive charging was done.

After that, the Chus were simply kept in their cages, equipped with the cheek cups and slowly, gradually drained of their electricity over days time. They had no idea it was happening, and lived their captive life as they knew how. The scientists were astonished by the amount of electricity they were able to suck out of the Pichus before the two grew tired and passed out. No other Pokemon developed in this lab were as powerful as these twins.

Based off of mentality tests, Arc seemed to be the smarter of the two twins. This could be guessed just by observing his behavior, which was much more reserved and quiet than his more playful brother Jolt. Though, Arc and Jolt were never together. They were never allowed to play together, or converse in their language. Arc didn't even know Jolt was his brother. But Arc knew he was there, and he watched as Jolt was experimented on, knowing he would be next in line.

The "hamster-wheel" experiment was re-tried several times with different and more subtle methods, almost each time resolving in a near disaster. Pichus, being as unpredictable with energy as they are, needed more carefulness in their experimentation. The scientists used an invasive maneuver, using special chemical sedation to make the Chus discharge electricity when the slept during the night. This did result in a few destroyed cages, but luckily, the Chus never woke up.

For a long time, these experiments went on, Arc staying reserved whilst Jolt was still, for some reason, relatively cheery. Arc was ever so curious about the brother he didn't know, and was always moderately frightened for what would come for the next day. Half his curiosity was destroyed however, on one fateful night in the lab.

No tests on the two were scheduled for tonight, but the normal night staff was about. Experiments elsewhere in the lab were not taking place, and one scientist, a Sandshrew, is set to his post at Arc and Jolt's area. He grows desperately bored, and notices that Jolt isn't sleeping. Wanting something to do, he goes to Jolt's cage, and plays with him via sticking a finger inside at different places and wiggling it, making Jolt dash around different spots of the cage to try and grab the digit. "Heh heh... You cute thing."

Jolt makes some cries of happiness, and then begins pawing at the cage. The scientist headtilts. "Sorry, but I can't let you out of there."

The scientist tries to continue the way he was playing with Jolt, but Jolt doesn't want it. He wants out of the cage. He paws at the entrance door, and tugs on it. "Look, you little rat, I'm not letting you out of there. So get used to it."

Jolt growls, and lets out a loud "CHUUU" as he tries to shoot some electricity at the scientist. However, the bars of the cage absorb the electricity, and in-between the bars is another invisible shield that keeps electricity and Electric-types from passing through it. The scientist can only chuckle loudly. "You can't blast me, little one. And even if you did, I'm a Ground-type."

Arc, by this time, heard the blast of his brother, and wakes up to view what is going on. Jolt tries to blast the scientist again, but to no avail. The scientist laughs again, and slaps his hand against the cage, making it shake. "Go ahead, keep trying. Stupid rat."

Arc blinks as he watches, wondering what's happening. Jolt blasts at the cage again, teeth bared, as he tries to somehow take out this scientist. The Sandshrew just laughs in amusement as he knocks against the cage at different sides, making it shake around. Jolt just sits down and clenches his eyes shut, feeling so angry and annoyed. The Sandshrew is just loving it. "Is the little pipsqueak angry? Whatever. You're not getting out of there, you're just a PET."

That's the snapping point. Jolt's eyes shoot open, and seem to sparkle and glow. His fur begins to rapidly darken toward grays and black. Arc grows extremely worried now. He remembers Jolt getting dark like that before, and he knows it's happened to him. The scientist blinks, and takes a step back. Something is wrong. "Whoa... Calm down kid, I'm not being serious..."

Jolt begins to breath hard, breaths being expelled from his clenched teeth as his fur is a deep black, electricity sizzling around him and rippling the very air around him. The whole structure almost seems to shake now, the cage rattling loudly, only furthering the Pichu's rage. "St-Stop! Calm down!!" The scientist yells, but to no avail.

Jolt's eyes snap open, the orbs glowing pure white, and his whole body soon glowing. Electricity bolts fly around the lab, hitting things, glass shattering. The scientist is immune to the blasts, but the light is starting to blind him. Jolt's voice can be heard in a constant screech as the place shakes harder and harder. Arc, scared to death, backs up into a corner at the back of his cage, eyes locked onto his brother as everything shakes. It all ends with a glass-shattering "CHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"

Arc didn't wake up for a little while, but he'll be damned if he can remember how long. All he can remember is his cage overturned on the floor, devastation and rubble littering the lab. The dust and smoke took a while to clear, the other scientists of the building having to clear it out with manual vents. Once it was gone, Arc saw how truly bad everything was. And Jolt and the scientist were nowhere to be found.

It was discovered on the surveillance tape, which luckily survived, that Jolt had a massive energy overcharge thanks to the scientist whom was teasing him. The charge caused Jolt to explode, ruining the lab. Both Jolt and the scientist were killed, hardly any trace of their bodies left. Very little but the surveillance camera could be salvaged, but luckily, the other twin - Arc - survived the blast, and was found alive inside his relatively intact cage.

The project turned its full attention to Livewire Arc, whom was sent to a new area of the complex to continue work. Arc was never told what happened in the day of the explosion, as his mind could process several outcomes, but never choose one to settle on. And he never knew that Jolt was his twin brother, or he might have felt compassion.

With the destruction of Jolt through raw overpowering, the scientists would have to be careful now that Arc was the sole experiment. They couldn't risk losing him, any scientists, or a whole nother section of the lab. So Arc would have to be a bit... spoiled. They decided they would have to keep him in happy spirits, aside from the fact that they'll be experimenting on him.

The experiments went as planned, and as before, though the level of the experiments was boosted as Arc grew with age. Older age brings new resistance, and new power. With each experiment upped in power, Arc seemed to be getting more on-edge with his whole lifestyle. But each time he was pushed to the limit of his power, trained into the machines, he was given pampering, and treated like a true Pokemon would be treated, or at least how the scientists believed. They even played with him.

Arc, noticing how he was being treated now, started to become more trusting of the scientists. Once quiet and reserved, he became more playful, maybe even outgoing. It even came to the point where the scientists could let him out of his cage for whatever reason, and with no fear. Arc's personality slowly became more naive, and spoiled, as the scientists had partially intended. All Arc knew was that he would be experimented on, and afterward, would get rewarded.

Once Arc became a certain age, the biggest experiment - at least for males - was implemented: The infamous anal probe. The subject is probed with a relatively easy-to-insert probe and repeatedly stimulated on his prostate gland, for as long as needed, until orgasm is induced. With Electric Pokemon, orgasm during sexual activity is usually coupled with a big electric discharge. Electric Pokemon used in orgasm-inducing experiments tend to be binded and kept from concentration, so when climax occurs, they cannot concentrate on suppressing their energy (a tactic used so injury does not come to their mate), and hence, the climax results in a massive discharge of energy, ready to be absorbed by cups attached during the process.

Arc can now remember when he was first put through the anal probe experiment. It was immensely uncomfortable, but it did get the job done, and his climax destroyed several parts of machinery. An anal probing experiment was implemented every once in a while after that, but the methods varied, so no more machinery would be destroyed. Though this was almost the result a few subsequent times. And as expected, Arc's fur became rather darkened near the point of no return.

The experiment was immensely uncomfortable at first, and though it got gradually easier to deal with, Arc definitely did not approve. He became more cautious with the scientists after that. Were they only trying to be nice to gain his trust, only to put him through things as bad as that? What are they doing with him, really? And what will happen when it's all done? Unfortunately, the end came one day.

After another anal probe experiment, the discharge that Arc gave nearly resulted in a replay of what happened to Jolt. Several parts of machinery were destroyed. Arc sat in his cage a while after the experiment, and listens to the scientists discuss how much his energy had grown over so many years of experiments. It's getting to be hard to contain.

The anal probe experiment was scrapped, and replaced with amped-up versions of the standard experiments. Arc is led to the machinery, that he easily recognizes: Cups will be attached to his cheeks, and will drain out his energy relatively quickly. He sits in his spot, more reluctantly than usual, and is equipped by the Sandshrew scientist. The scientist walks to the safe zone, and nods to the Raichu sitting there. "Activate."

The Raichu nods, and turns a knob to a certain point. Arc tenses up and tries to muffle his cries as the energy starts to seep out of his cheeks, his body soon sparking up, and then glowing. Once at a certain point, the Raichu turns the knob upward a few clicks, to suck more energy out. Arc can no longer muffle his cries, energy sizzling around his body, the machine's meters going up as they collect the energy. On the next click up, however, both scientists notice something is going wrong. "... What's he doing?" Asks the Sandshrew.

"He's... giving off way too much energy. He never gives off this much." The Raichu responds.

"Is he doing this on purpose?"

They look at the Chu, who is blackening in the fur already. "He can't be..." The Raichu says.

"Abort! Abort the experiment!" The Sandshrew yells.

The Raichu clicks the dial-off and hits a red button, which yanks the cups off of Arc's cheeks. But, Arc won't stop. The Pichu stands up before falling forward again, holding his head as his fur seems to darken and lighten on and off. Electricity starts to seep through the room in small bolts. The two scientists look around in bewilderment, luckily both unable to be really hurt by the electricity. "What's happening to him?!" The Raichu blurts out.

And that's when Arc starts glowing white, and electricity goes everywhere. The scientists cover their eyes to protect from the glow, and Arc screams out in a huge "CHUUUUU" as his body is warped, and things begin to explode from the electricity flowing through the room and into all the machinery. The scientists duck for cover, holding steadily as they can hear the destruction around them, fearing for their lives, believing that Arc is exploding like Jolt once did. But... it all calms down. The two scientists open their eyes, and look at each other. "Are you alright?" The Sandshrew asks.

"Yeah... Let's... see what happened..." The Raichu answers.

They both stand up, cautiously. Devastation litters the lab area as all the machinery is destroyed, and in debris on the floor. Dust and smoke are everywhere, which the two walk forward and try to fan away with their paws. They both cough a bit, before looking to each other. They both know what the other is thinking: Arc is dead. However, they can hear panting, and the cackle of static. They look over to where Arc was, and can now see the static. The smoke finally begins to clear, and to the scientist's great surprise, there was no longer a simple little Pichu standing there. Where was a Raichu. "What... That's... That's impossible!" The Sandshrew states.

The Raichu scientist can't believe it either. Arc only pants a bit, generating some light electricity, which abruptly cuts off as Arc faints.

Within moments, other scientists appear. Once the initial shock is over, Arc is taken to a containment area for the night. Even in sleep, his body was shining with his power. The two scientists immediately reported to their superior, the Porygon2. "Alright boys, what happened? Don't tell me we lost him." The head states.

"No... Livewire Arc is alive." States the Sandshrew.

"It seems he... evolved. Straight to a Raichu." States the Raichu scientist.

The Porygon2 widens his eyes. "What?! You mean to tell me he not only evolved, but he skipped an evolution stage, and went to the stage that requires a stone?"

"You can see for yourself if you don't believe it, sir." The Sandshrew replies.

"He's showcasing way too much power now. Simply walking him by machines on the way to containment almost short-circuited them." The Raichu explains.

"Heh... Holding him almost hurt ME. A Ground-type." The Sandshrew says, almost amused.

The boss is definitely not amused, however. "... Well... I was afraid of something like this. The Livewire has become too dangerous."

"What do you suggest we do?" The Sandshrew asks.

The Porygon2 sighs. "He'll have to be terminated."

The scientists gasp. "You can't be serious!" The Raichu states.

"I'm afraid I am. Those two Pichus were created with two much power. Jolt was deemed a failure, and now I deem Arc a failure. He is to be put down, tomorrow. That is final."

The two look down a bit, and nod. "Good. You're both excused then."

They both leave, quietly. But the Raichu is not without ulterior motive. He had grown attached to Arc, and there's no way he can let this lab put the poor thing to death.

Morning breaks in the lab, and Arc is up early. He finds himself to be in a brand new body, with so much power. He's incredibly curious, but there's not much he can do in the containment. Worst off, what could the scientists be thinking? What will they do to him? This could very well be answered, as someone pops into the area. Early. It's the Raichu from the night previous. The scientist notices Arc is awake, and smiles. He goes up to the cage. "Hey little guy..." He says.

Arc blinks softly, and starts to get self-conscious. The Raichu expected this. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to save you."

Arc tilts his head at this. Save him? The scientist looks around a bit for the key to the cage as he speaks. "I'll be honest with you... My leader says you are too dangerous, and they want to put you down."

He finds the key, and goes back to the cage to start unlocking. But he notices Arc's curious look. "... They want to kill you, Arc."

Arc gasps and goes wide-eyed, as the Raichu opens the cage. "Come here, Arc. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm not going to let them kill you."

Arc looks at the scientist reluctantly. The Raichu scientist holds out his hands, and looks to the non-morphic pleadingly. Arc finally gives in, and scampers forward, jumping into the scientist's arms. The scientist holds Arc against him, and looks around for anyone nearby, before walking out of the room. He trails through the hallways cautiously, soon stopping at one room: Pokeball Containment. He browses for a mere second. "Here it is."

He grabs a Pokeball and is quickly off, en route to the lab entrance. But, he's stopped, as the lead Porygon2 appears with a few others. "What are doing with our experiment?" The Porygon2 states.

"I caught you on the security camera!" Says a Sandslash, one the Raichu recognizes from the surveillance room.

The Raichu hesitates, trying to think of something to say, before he makes a run for it. There are more than one way to the front. The others give chase, but are left behind when the Raichu uses Agility and speeds ahead. Finally he reaches the front, fumbling on his neck for his keycard necklace and sliding it through the module. The front door opens, and shows the wildness outside. Arc gets his first look ever at the outside world. They both hear yelling from beyond. "He went this way!"

The scientist growls, and then sets Arc on the floor in front of the open door. Arc looks up at him. "Go! Now! Leave this place, and make your own life! I'll stop them!"

He brandishes his Pokeball then, which expands in his hand, before he tosses it down the hallway, which reveals an Electrode. Arc hesitates. "Electrode, use Explosion!"

The Electrode begins to glow and turn black, as the other scientists come down the corner, and start to flee in terror. Arc looks on, and the Raichu gives him the old pleading look, before pressing a button, closing the doors and locking Arc outside. A muffled explosion is heard. Arc stares at the door for a moment, before he finally turns, looking at the forest wilderness. He really is out. He decides to listen to the Raichu, and takes off into the forest to start his new life.

**END FLASHBACK**

Arc snaps his eyes open, giving a soft pant. That was it... That was his past. It's all finally clear to him. After that, he wandered the wilderness for so many years, before the scientists caught up with him. His memory was erased, and he became the white-furred morph he is now, with no knowledge of his past. He and his mate Kaika always wanted to know. He turns and looks to the side. Kaika is still working patiently on their shelter. "... Kaika..."

The Flareon morph blinks, and looks over. "... Yes, Arc?"

Arc smiles gently, hearing the voice he loves so much. He pats the ground next to him softly with his paw. "Come here... I have a story to share with you..."

* * *

THE END 

Pokemon and Cities/Locations all Copyright © Nintendo & Game Freak  
Characters/Locations used without permission  
Livewire Jolt & Livewire Arc © Kuro Feuer, used with permission  
Kaika Flareon © Artemis Vulpes

Scy


End file.
